


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Frank is a cute sleeper, short kind of fluffish thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written or updated anything in months (yay exam year) but I just love Jon Bernthal's version of Frank Castle so so so much he's so hot (does it make me a sadist if I loved that scene where he kills the prison inmates?). Anyway idk if I did him any justice in this but here we go, hope you like it and let me know how I can improve xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written or updated anything in months (yay exam year) but I just love Jon Bernthal's version of Frank Castle so so so much he's so hot (does it make me a sadist if I loved that scene where he kills the prison inmates?). Anyway idk if I did him any justice in this but here we go, hope you like it and let me know how I can improve xx

“Hey I’m working late tonight, call me if you need me okay?” You said softly, kissing Frank on the forehead. He nodded and gave a small smile, still wolfing down his dinner and throwing bits of chicken to the pitbull rolling at his feet.

 

“Will do,” he said in between mouthfuls. You headed out of your apartment, glancing back at Frank before closing the door. He had been crashing at your place for a few weeks, laying low after his escape. You loved the company, even if you were woken up by him stumbling in the door at all hours of the night covered in blood. Playing nurse wasn’t your favourite though, seeing him hurt made you want to hurl.

 

By the time you reached the office you had thought of five things you liked about Frank’s eyes, and six endearing habits that he didn’t know you were keeping count of. There were only two other people working late, two women you usually made small talk with, Emma and Denise. 

 

“Hey (Y/N),” Denise smiled, looking up from her computer. You smiled back, sitting at your desk and sighing, looking at the stack of paperwork that never seemed to finish. “Listen, you haven’t got a boyfriend have you?”

 

“What?” You frowned. “Um no?” You swivelled around on your chair to look at them. For one thing, you and Frank weren’t official, although you spent most of your time together. And it’s not as if you could say you were dating a rumoured-to-be-dead mass murderer.

 

“Perfect! My best friend from back home is moving into Hell’s Kitchen next week, you should go on a date with him, you’d be amazing together,” Emma grinned, hopping over and crouching down beside you.

 

“You know, I think I’m good thanks,” you rolled your eyes. Do they think that you’re some kind of desperate single woman?

 

“Oh come on please! He’s really handsome and funny and... did I mention handsome?” She poked your arm persistently.

 

“Cut it out,” you laughed, “I don’t want a relationship right now, let your friend find his own date.”

 

“Fine.” Emma said grumpily, flopping back to her desk. Thankfully she seemed to forget about the conversation and started in a deep conversation with Denise about the presidential election. You zoned out and started working on the daunting pile next to you. Your mind drifted to all the stories you had milling in the back of your mind, wishing you had the time to write them before you forgot. Three hours had passed and it was nearly 11 pm. You prefered working at night, it gave you a sense of urgency to get things done and you were more awake. You checked your phone; no new messages. You took a second to think about the way Frank’s hand felt in yours before getting back to work. Just one more hour before you finish up. 

 

You jumped suddenly when your phone started ringing. You grabbed it quickly but sighed when you realised it was just your alarm, telling you to get cup of tea. You had learned working late, 11pm was the time you’d start getting tired. 

 

“We’re gonna clock out, you coming?” Denise called.

 

“Sure,” you shrugged, feeling your eyes droop again. Your boss didn’t care what hours you put in as long as you got everything done. You grabbed your purse and headed out with them.

 

“So what are you doing next weekend?” Emma asked, holding the glass door onto the street open for you.

 

“I don’t have any specific plans, I don’t know,” you replied, caught off guard by the answer. You had never hung out with them outside of work.

 

“You should come out with us, we’re going to that bar, PJs, around the corner, think about it okay?” She said as her and Denise turned and walked towards the parking lot. You braced yourself for the gust of cold wind that threatened to knock you over. You held your jacket close to you and thought about how warm Frank’s skin was against yours, and how for some reason he was so cuddly despite his body mass being primarily muscle.

 

Ten minutes later you opened the door to your apartment. Max sprinted towards you, his claws scratching the floorboards as he ran. You grinned and heaved him up into your arms. He was surprisingly light for a pitbull.

 

“Who’s a good boy?” You cooed, tickling his neck and setting him back down again. “Where’s our favourite guy, huh?” You followed him into the kitchen/sitting room, to find Frank asleep on the couch, a blanket covering one leg and his other falling onto the floor. His hands were behind his head and he looked oddly peaceful. There were two cups on the coffee table, one empty and the other filled with cold tea in your favourite mug. You smiled softly, covering him with the blanket properly and going to boil the kettle. You emptied the mugs and started making fresh coffee for him.

 

“Hey beautiful.” You jumped as you felt strong arms wrap around your waist.

 

“Damn Frank you scared the hell out of me!” You cried, turning to face him. His eyes were still tired looking. He gave a soft smile before kissing you on the cheek.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“So no beating up the bad guys of the Kitchen tonight darling?” You asked, turning as the kettle whistled behind you.

 

“No I thought I’d stay up and wait for you to get home… Guess that didn’t work out very well,” he said gruffly, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“It’s the thought that counts,” you smiled, handing him his coffee. He brushed a stray hair off your face and gave a toothy grin. You never knew how this adorable guy could hurt people, but then again you had seen him in a fight or two. “When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” His smile dropped a little.

 

“I dunno,” he said, sipping his coffee. You put your hand on his arm; it was just as warm as you thought it would be and your heart fluttered.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed, I worry about you,” you scolded lightly, dragging him to your room.

 

“I know you do, sorry,” he shuffled behind you, chugging his coffee and throwing himself down onto the bed. “It’s been awhile since anyone has cared about me like you do…” You sat down beside him and he put his arm around you instinctively. He was so protective over you. The two of you were silent for a while, until a thought popped into your head.

 

“Emma from work tried to set me up with her friend,” you said. You felt Frank stiffen around you.

 

“What did you say?” He said, his voice deep and rough.

 

“No obviously,” you chuckled and he relaxed, “but it’s not like I can tell her about you, can I?”

 

“Did you want to tell her?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Are you kidding?” You sat up and looked at him. “I would go outside and scream ‘I’m in love with Frank Castle’ right now if I could.”

  
“What did I do to deserve you?” He kissed you gently and your melted into his touch. You kissed him back and put your hand on his chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
